Tetsuko no Basuke
by suicune4ever
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuko entered Seiren's basketball club with two goals: Bring Seiren to the top, and make the 'Generation of Miracles' love basketball once more! Fem!Kuroko. Ao/Kuro. Rating may change.


**This will literally be a novel version of the manga. However, it will definitely differ in many aspects, and I won't keep everything the same. That said, I suppose this story can be classified as an AU. Enjoy :)**

**This is inspired by: "Princess of Miracles" by Starian NightZz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, its characters or some of the dialogues... I don't own much at all T-T**

* * *

_Teikou Middle School Basketball Club. An incredibly strong school that has over 100 members, flaunting several successive championship wins. Even within this, there is still one team that can without fail be called the strongest. A single generation of 5 players with talent that you would only see once in 10 years._

_'The Generation of Miracles.'_

_However, there is a strange rumour circulating the 'Generation of Miracles.' Despite not being known by anybody, and not being in any of the match records, there was still one person that the five prodigies acknowledged as being even more skilful._

_But what was even stranger, is that unlike the group of geniuses, this "sixth player" is not just any basketball player._

_It was a girl. 'The Phantom Princess.'_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - My name is Kuroko Tetsuko.**

"Hey, you! Are you interested in Rugby?"

"If you're Japanese, then you definitely need to play baseball!"

"You need to try swimming! It feels amazing!"

A girl darted in and out of the crowds, navigating around them with ease. She continued reading her book, never once removing her eyes from the pages.

"Have you ever played Shougi before?"

The teenager felt a faint smile settle on her face at that question. _Yes actually, several times. And each time I lost to the exact same person_. She continued to walk around the students, and blocked out the chatter going on around her. Not even pausing when someone offered a spot in the Literature Club (though she already had a feeling that it wasn't directed at her), the young azure-haired woman continued her journey, intent on reaching her destination.

Over somewhere in the middle of one of the many throngs of people, two boys were stuck. "I can't move! Someone, bring me a snow-plough!"

The other, tears running down his face, shared the same sentiments as his friend. "We've been stuck here for over ten minutes and we haven't even moved for more than five meters .." Finally reaching the last of his patience the first boy let out a frustrated grunt and threw his hands up, nearly hitting the girl reading her book intently, who only missed the attack by ducking under his arm.

"Let's go the bulldozer way!" His partner however quickly dismissed that idea.

Despite seemingly not paying attention to her surroundings, the girl's eyes caught the sight of a board, which showed a map of the opening ceremony and where the school's clubs were located. Quickly locating where her desired club was, the blue-haired student once again navigated her way through the congregation.

The girl saw the club, and the table for registration in her sight and for the first time since she entered Seiren's gates, closed the book.

At the registration table, a second-year was in charge of it. She nodded at the boy sitting in front of her and gave him the registration sheet. "And then you write your name, as well as your student ID here," she instructed, pointing to where the information goes. "After that you write which middle school you come from. And you also write your goals down, right over there. Your goals can be anything, really. You can put in whatever you want over there. Finishing the registration process, the freshman handed his form over to the girl in front. She waved politely to him, before turning her attention to the forms in her hands. "Let's see how much I've got here," she neatly stacked the forms and began to count, "five, six... ten so far. Maybe we need just a few more."

She turned her attention to the sky, admiring the bright blue hue. _I wonder if the invitations are going well. Do your best to bring back some promising guys!_ Just then, Aida Riko got her wish when she saw a familiar boy in front of her. Weak and crying, he choked out, "I brought back a new student..."

Only then did the girl notice the new student that was with him. Unable to suppress her shock, a rather loud cry erupted from her throat, causing a few to look at her. Standing before her, a well-built _giant_ with red spiky hair and strange eyebrows looked intimidatingly at her. In a deep voice, he asked "Is the basketball club here?" Riko noticed her friend being carried by the student in one hand and got an incredulous look on her face. _Brought back... Isn't it the other way around!?_

Only then did she realise she hadn't answered the question and managed out a "yeah." _It looks like he's a wild tiger in front of my eyes... Just what is this guy?_ Recovering from her stupor, Riko began a brief summary of the basketball club. "You might already know this, but our school was barely opened last year. All of the upper-class men are still only second-years so someone with your build would definitely-"

"I don't care. Just give me a paper."

"... Eh?"

"I'll just write my name down and go." True to his word, the freshman wrote down his name, and only wrote 'America' in the middle school section before getting up. Riko quickly scanned over the details. _Kagami Taiga... Oh! His middle school's in America. He trained in the best place!_ Looking once more at Kagami, Riko came to a conclusion. _No matter how you look at it, he doesn't seem like an average guy..._ Examining the sheet once more, she noted something.

"You didn't write your goals down...?" Kagami didn't look back and answered her.

"... I don't have one in particular," he stated, crushing a drink. Throwing it in the bin with perfect aim, he continued. "After all, Japanese basketball is the same everywhere." With that, the red-head left.

Riko released a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and the boy who 'brought the new student', Koganei Shinji, sighed. Placing his head on the table, he loudly exclaimed, "Scary! Is that guy really a freshman!?" Riko raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend.

"By the way, I want to know why he _grabbed you by the neck_ and brought you back." _And what was with that expression on his face?_ Riko added in her mind. Koganei groaned and began to answer the girl's question.

"That's-" Koganei blinked and picked up a form and passed it to Riko. "Ah, you forgot to pick up one of the registration paper." Taking the form, she apologized and read the information.

"Kuroko... Tetsuko. Tetsuko? Isn't that a girl's name..." She looked at the title of the form, before checking the sign on the table. Both of them clearly stated 'Boy's Basketball.' Riko blinked. _Well, there isn't any rule preventing girls from joining, and it's not like there's a Girl's Basketball in most schools anyway. But this _is _the Boy's Basketball... Maybe he just happens to have a girl's name._ The second-year continued to read, before her eyes looked over at the rest. "**_He's coming from Teikou's Basketball_ _Club!?"_**

Koganei choked out, "The famous one?" Riko nodded, unable to believe it.

"On top of all that, it's a first-year too. That means that he's one of the 'Generation of Miracles!'" She groaned and threw her arms up in the air. "How could I possibly forget the face of such a golden egg!" _And that guy earlier from America, what is with the freshmen this year!?_"

* * *

Riko stood in the middle of the gym, where all the freshmen and basketball team were. She called out to gain their attention. "All right! It seems that everyone is here. All the freshmen, come this way." As she spoke with one of the boys, some of the freshmen were talking to each other.

"Hey, isn't the manager cute?"

"She's a second-year, right?"

"She _is _cute! If she was _just_ a little more sexy..." One of the second-years, Hyuuga Junpei, overheard their conversation and punched the two on their heads.

"You're wrong, idiots." Riko, having turned her attention back to the freshmen, smiled.

In a cheerful voice, she introduced herself. "I'm the boy's basketball coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you!"

The freshmen in disbelief, shouted, "Eh!? Coach!?" Answering some the boy's questions, she introduced an elderly man, Takeda-sensei, as the advisor. Ignoring the boys' exclaims of disbelief, she got a strange glint in her eyes.

"Well then, take of your shirts!" Horrified beyond belief, they started to wonder exactly what was going on. A few minutes later, they stood before the coach, without shirts. They soon started to realize why they did so when Riko began to call out their weaknesses and gave them advice on how to improve. _Just by looking..._

Hyuuga explained to them. "Her father is a sports trainer. He was always recording data to make training menus. She had gained that special ability after spending every day at his workplace looking at data and muscles." _But that isn't only why she's coach though._

Riko had moved onto assessing Kagami. Her eyes widened. _What? The numbers are much higher than everyone else's. And I can't even estimate his potential. This is... raw talent!_ Hyuuga called out to her. "Coach! How long are you going to stand there day-dreaming?" Riko snapped out and apologized to him. "You saw everyone right? That guy was the last?"

Riko thought for a moment. "Ah... was Kuroko-kun here?"

"Oh yeah. The kid from Teikou-" Immediately he was cut of by excited chattering at the mention of the legendary school. Riko stretched her arms. _If such a strong guy was here, surely I would have noticed him, right?_

Riko shrugged and resumed, "I suppose he's taking the day off then. Well let's start practice-"

"Ah... excuse me." The coach froze. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuko." Riko began to regain her senses, and emitted a loud shriek. The other occupants in the gym also noticed the new-comer. _Standing right in front of me, and I didn't even notice? Wait a second... it's a girl!_ The males also noticed that and stared at the blue-haired female standing before them.

A freshman loudly asked, "You mean this _girl_ is part of the 'Generation of Miracles'? Can't have been a player at least, probably the manager, right...?"

The glasses-wearing captain shook his head. "Of course not she's not part of the 'Generation of Miracles', right?"

Tetsuko looked at Hyuuga and answered, "I have played in matches," carefully avoiding the question. Hyuuga, only partially paying attention nodded his head.

"See what I told you... huh?" _I can't believe it!_ Riko, shaking out of her stupor, ordered Tetsuko to take off her shirt.

With a barely noticeable blush, she asked, "... Here?" Riko mentally slapped herself, remembering that the gym was filled with _boys_. She blushed in embarrassment, and led Tetsuko into the dressing room. Kagami watched them go, while angrily thinking, _What the hell!? What is a girl doing here?_ He walked over to a random boy and inquired about Teikou and its legendary team.

* * *

As she was walking on the road Tetsuko caught a glance of some children playing basketball on the street. She watched with a soft smile on her face, and remembered how wonderful it was in their first-year of middle school. She was interrupted from her musings when she felt a vibration from her pocket.

_Buzz_! She took out her phone, wondering who she got a message from.

**_From: Aomine Daiki_**

**_Subject: Maji Burger_**

**_Let's meet there. We need 2 __talk._**

Tetsuko sighed and continued walking, not in the mood to talk to her former best friend. She was surprised to hear from him, but Tetsuko knew that she couldn't avoid him forever. After a minute or so contemplating whether she should even reply, the bluenette sent a reply to her former teammate.

**_To: Aomine Daiki_**

**_RE: Maji Burger_**

**_I was going there anyway. You're buying me a milkshake. Large._**

* * *

Kagami kicked a stray rock on the side of the road, and entered the doors to the fast-food restaurant. Ordering a tray piled high with burgers, he looked around to find a place to sit. _There isn't any free tables! _Scanning the restaurant, he found only one vacant spot, a small table for four in the back corner of the restaurant. The 16-year-old grinned when he noted that no one was there and sat down next to the window. _The 'Generation of Miracles', huh? _He felt an uneasy feeling wash over him, that someone was watching him.

"**GAH!**" Kagami choked on his half-eaten burger and tried to calm down his racing heart. His eyes widened as he looked at the person sitting in front of him at this seemingly unoccupied table. Tetsuko tapped her fingers on the table and muttered a greeting. Kagami was in no mood for formalities and shouted, not caring if anyone was watching or not. "YOU! What the _hell _are you doing here?"

Tetsuko raised an eyebrow and answered him. "I was sitting here from the beginning, just watching people." Kagami's eyebrow twitched. _This person is from the best of Japan? Seriously, watching people? _

Kagami looked at her. "After I'm done eating this, come with me."

"I am currently waiting for someone, but I suppose I have time." Kagami shrugged, and the two went outside.

* * *

A short-haired girl walked through the streets, her mind dwelling on the events earlier that day. She didn't understand why a girl was joining a _boy's_ basketball team, but wondered even more on the stats that she had gathered. They were all incredibly below average, even for a normal female. And she was already at her peak of growth!

The chances of such a weak person being part of Teikou's strongest team was too unreal!

* * *

Kagami and Tetsuko stood in the middle of a public basketball court and Kagami immediately began to spew out questions. "You... what are you hiding?" Tetsuko didn't give any reaction but a questioning gaze. Kagami mentally sighed and started to explain. "I was in America, until the second year of middle school. I was really shocked when I returned to Japan. The level here is too weak. I'm not playing basketball for fun, I want to play in matches that make my blood boil at full strength!

"But I heard something good earlier. Apparently, there are these incredibly strong guys called the 'Generation of Miracles' in the same year level. You were part of that team right?" He passed the younger girl a basketball before continuing, "I can guess the strength of the opponent to some extent It seems like strong guys have some kind of strange smell about them. But... you're really weird. You should reek of weakness. But you're... odorless. I want to know what kind of person you are!" Tetsuko blinked and gave a small nod.

"What a coincidence. I was thinking of playing against you as well. A one-on-one." They played for a few minutes, with Kagami becoming increasingly frustrated as the match progressed. The match in his opinion, was pathetic. The girl couldn't do _anything._ Frankly, she was a horrible basketball player.

"Don't you dare mess with me! You're seriously overestimating yourself if you even think you can win like that!"

"Of course not. Wasn't it obvious that you were stronger?" Kagami bristled and gritted his teeth.

"You... what is your goal?"

"I wanted to see your strength directly." Kagami groaned. _The reason why she was odorless... That girl was way too weak to smell like anything! I feel like an idiot... _

"You know what? It's fine. I'm not interested in weak people." Tetsuko's face didn't reveal anything. "Also, some advice: give up playing basketball. No matter what you say about effort and stuff, you need talent. And you don't have it."

Tetsuko began to talk. "I'm sorry. I have to say no. First of all, I love basketball." _And I'll make sure that guy does too..._ "And also, I believe it is a matter of perspective. I do not care who is stronger," Kagami bristled. Tetsuko continued, unperturbed, "I am also different to you. I am a shadow." Leaving a confused Kagami behind, Tetsuko returned to Maji Burger, where she was sure a certain boy was waiting for her.

* * *

"Tetsu!" The said girl looked over at a table in the corner of the restaurant, where a dark-skinned teenager was. She walked over to him and sat down on the seat across him. She gave a hint of a smile when she saw the large vanilla milkshake and ignored the bag filled with burgers that was next to it. Taking her milkshake, the two exited the building.

"Aomine-kun. I haven't seen you in a while." Aomine ate a burger and agreed. No one talked after that, the atmosphere was very tense and too awkward. The taller of the two glanced at Tetsuko and inwardly sighed. During Teikou, everything was fine and it seemed as if they had an infinite supply of topics to talk about. Now it seemed as if there were none.

He sighed once more, aloud this time, causing the blue-haired girl to look at him. "Tetsu, when you left Teikou... was it because of me?"

Tetsuko didn't say anything. She had expected Aomine to talk that, but it was still a difficult topic. After a few minutes, she opened her mouth and chose her words carefully, "I didn't leave Teikou only because of that. I will admit that you were a part of the reason why, but there are more factors contributing to it." Aomine clenched the plastic bag containing the burgers. _I knew it..._

"Aomine-kun, please keep in mind that I did not and still do not hate you." Aomine weakly smiled at that. The girl really did know him best. "I don't think I can ever hate you, so please don't blame yourself. It's true that I left because you guys no longer needed me, but-"

"What do you mean? Of course we needed you!"

"No, you did not. You grew too strong, enough to no longer need me." They had stopped walking as they had reached the blue-haired girl's apartment. Tetsuko entered her house. "Have a good night, Aomine-kun." Waving goodbye, the 16 year old began to walk to his house, his mind still trying to decipher what she had meant.

* * *

Riko looked outside the gym at the pouring rain. She sighed and wondered what they could do. She was too busy wondering about Tetsuko last night and forgot to check the weather for the day. The training had already finished but there was still some time... Hyuuga shared her concerns and they both spent a minute trying to figure out what they should.

"It might be a good oppurtunity," began Riko. The glasses-wearing captain looked at her. "Yeah! Let's do that!" Riko called everyone over.

"Let's have a 5 on 5 mini-game! The freshmen are going to go against the second-years!" One of the freshmen, Kawahara Koichi, began to panic. He had good reason too. Seiren was a very strong school. The basketball team had made to the final league with _only_ freshmen. The rest of them began to panic when they learned this little piece of information.

"Seriously?"

"That's completely out of the ordinary..."

Kagami grinned. "We shouldn't be scared. It's better if the opponent is strong rather than weak, right?" _It would be horrible if it was like the match with that girl... that wasn't a match at all! _"Let's go!"

The match began with an amazing dunk performed by Kagami, impressing everyone especially Riko. The freshmen were in the lead, only due to Kagami. But as the game progressed, Kagami only became more and more annoyed by the sole female player. He was disgusted by how weak the girl was. The ball continuously got stolen from the girl. _Compared to all those things she said, she's just a terrible player! Those talk big but are just small fries... piss me off the most! _He did another powerful dunk, fueled by his anger at Tetsuko.

Hyuuga gave a wry smile. "We can't let this continue. I believe it's time we calm you down!" Immediately three second-years surrounded Kagami, surprising him. Even when he was without the ball, two of them were making sure he wouldn't get it.

"They don't feel like letting him touch the ball at all!" The game began to go within the second-year's favor, as they started to gain points. Before long, the second-years had doubled the score of the freshmen, severely crushing the hopes of the first-years. Kagami grew annoyed with one of them when he had commented about giving up. The red-head was currently anything but calm._  
_

"Please calm down." The entire court grew silent, scared stiff that she had suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Kagami's eye twitched. "You..." He tried his best to not insult the girl by calling her something horrible, but it was becoming _excruciatingly _hard. Riko looked at the commotion and sighed. _I'm the referee and even I forgot that she was even there at some point... But since when!? _

Tetsuko looked at the score and made up her mind. _Time to start playing for real now. _She called over to one of the freshmen, Fukuda Hiroshi, who currently had the ball. She flexed her wrists and made sure she was ready. "Excuse me, can you please pass the ball to me?" Somewhere in the background Riko announced that they had three minutes left. Despite having no confidence in the girl, Fukuda passed the ball to her and prayed that she wouldn't lose it. She dribbled the ball, her eyes being shadowed by her sky-blue hair.

Aida Riko became uneasy, unable to place the exact reason for it. _Such an uncomfortable feeling... Is it... Is something extraordinary about to occur? _At that moment, Tetsuko looked up, and passed.

* * *

As Riko locked the door to the storage room, she felt a smile settle on her face. _I never imagined that Kuroko-chan was hiding an ability like this! I always thought those rumors were just that- rumors. But to learn that not only one, but BOTH of them were true! _Riko locked the door, before starting her journey home.

_I can't wait to work with you, 'Phantom Princess'._

* * *

"... Why are you here again?" Tetsuko calmly sipped her milkshake, before answering.

"You are the one to come sit at my table. Also, I enjoy the vanilla milkshakes here."

"Sit somewhere else!"

"No."

"Don't start thinking we're friends or anything like that!"

"Like I had said before, I was the first to sit here. If anyone should move, it should be you." Kagami wondered for a moment what would happen if he punched the tiny girl in front of him.

"You would get arrested." _Can she read minds or something? _"No, I do not have such an ability. You simply make it too easy for me." The muscular basketball player resisted the urge to throw a burger at Tetsuko's head and instead furiously chomped another burger. After a few minutes, Kagami passed one of them to her.

"I'll give you one. I don't like weak guys, but I'll acknowledge that you're worth that." Tetsuko gave Kagami a grateful smile, causing a blush to appear on the tall teen. After five minutes, the two stood up and went outside.

Kagami asked, "How strong is the 'Generation of Miracles'?" Tetsuko looked over at him whilst sipping her shake. "Like I were to go against them right now, what would happen?" He immediately got a reply.

"You would be instantly killed." The hotheaded teen looked at her. _Couldn't you say it a bit differently...? _"On top of that, they have each joined different veteran schools. One of them will definitely stand on top."

"Heh. I'll take all of those guys down, and become Number One in Japan!" Tetsuko eyes widened as she remembered fondly of how Aomine was just like that. She smiled and immediately came to a decision.

"It is impossible for you with your current level... alone. I have decided as well. I am merely a supporting actor, a shadow. The shadow becomes darker as if the light is stronger, making the light stand out. As the shadow, I shall make you, the light, become the Number One in Japan."

"Nice speech... Just do want you want."

The Phantom Princess smiled, "I will do my best."

* * *

**And that's Chapter 1!**

**Any problems or anything like that would be greatly appreciated :D**


End file.
